Talk:Ghosts
Hope you don't mind, but I've begun adding Strategy blurbs for each of the minor enemies listed. I realize there's a Strategy page, but that page would become unnecessarily cluttered if I added strategies for every minor enemy onto it. For bosses and other major enemies, I linked back to the Strategy-page entry for that creature. --Nerva Magnum 20:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I've also removed the tags "Boss:", "Mini-Boss:", or "Rare:" from enemies. Instead, I've given them graphic logos to indicate their special status. This has the benefit of making internal links to those enemies easier to type. Instead of entering Mosqui to link to Mosqui, I can leave out the "Boss:" thing entirely. It'll make things look neater and save us all some keystrokes when it comes to internal-linking. --Nerva Magnum 21:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, nice touch with the "RARE" and "BOSS" images, whoever made them. May I request for some "FAKE BOSS", "MINI BOSS" images? Just to make things clearer x3 -Justi :Those would be my work, thanks. I considered creating one for mini-bosses, but the end-of-mission tally screen counts them as a boss kill. I decided not to make the distinction because the game doesn't. By "fake boss" are you referring to the non-essential bosses during Labyrinth missions? And if you are, can you tell me whether they count as boss kills on the end-mission tally? --Nerva Magnum 08:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I qualify an enemy as "Rare" if it has 2 or more of the following: A different model or skin to distinguish it from other enemies of the same type in the same area, different behaviors than a "standard" enemy of its type, only occurs in a very specific and possibly unrepeatable area, and/or has a modified respawn timer. --Nerva Magnum 19:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) At the bottom of the list is a new "Uncategorized" section, for enemies that whose location is unknown, or who only show up in instanced dungeons for particular quests. Make sure an enemy qualifies before putting it there, and once an enemy's location is known and listed, move it to the appropriate section. --Nerva Magnum 19:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) With the addition of Ghost Corporation and Mission 7's enemy lists, this page is lookin' a bit long. I'm thinking of breaking it up into multiple pages by location. Any thoughts? --Nerva Magnum 15:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and created individual ghost list pages for each of the missions, for comparison purposes. This page has not been changed, and won't be touched by me until I get some feedback on the idea of splitting this big list down into individual areas and missions. Well, I might update the individual enemy entries some as I collect info, but you know what I mean. --Nerva Magnum 16:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, on further thought, my idea for individual pages for the ghosts of each zone and mission isn't as good as I initially. With all the linking to this article, reworking it all would be a pain, and it seems better to just leave all Ghost information in one big repository. I'm gonna go ahead and mark the individual mission ghost pages as candidates for deletion. --Nerva Magnum 09:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna go through and back-link all enemy names in strategy text. Also couple things I'd like to mention: hope you don't mind me reverting your edit in the Guard Gunner entry, Justi; Guard Gunner is stated to be identical to Blackgunner in all but level and damage output; since Blackgunner doesn't block, it can be safely assumed that Guard Gunner doesn't either. Also, the note under Maparamu isn't really necessary; Sesbaramu is already classified properly under Mission 3's heading, and it doesn't appear at all in Mission 4. --Nerva Magnum 08:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Not too sure if they count as boss kills, but yes, by fake boss I am referring to the bosses at labyrinth missions who do not end the mission and continue respawning. JustifyTemptation 15:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) When typing your descriptions, try not to specify the amount of damage a Ghost does, a Katchet may do you little damage (assuming you have a def build), but to someone who did not add any points to defence, Kachet probably does 1k damage to a level 15. Just saying :3JustifyTemptation 03:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that'd be a bit of a moot point; the character I tested and wrote those strategy entries with is a pure-offense build. Furthermore, that amount was comparitive; considering that Mario and Elio were doing 2-3 times as much damage, Katchet's damage is indeed "very little" by comparison. I'll leave it out, but I do want you to know the circumstances under which I added it. --Nerva Magnum 06:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Seriously? Ugh, haah I must've been doing something wrong then =/ It did me 1k dmg, Elios&Marios then did me the odd 8xx. Or did they do more for you?JustifyTemptation 15:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Strange. Elios and Marios were doing about the same damage to me as you describe, but Katchet rarely hit me for more than 500. Pity that quest isn't repeatable, or I'd give it more thorough testing. --Nerva Magnum 19:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) There's always the possibility that that was a critical hit, but I got hit twice, both 1k dmg worth. Might consider making a new account to test that out sometime when I'm free. -JustifyTemptation 16:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm slowly adding ghost images and internal links for the drops. Should ghosts they have individual images or is it better to reuse when the model and color are the same? It seams any ghost (labyrinth ghosts included) can drop somas/rings/necklaces, maybe based on mob level... should they really be in the drops list? Flaviojs 05:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Order of Areas/Missions/Labyrinths Having A''reas'', Missions ''and ''Labyrinths mixed together makes it hard for me to browse. Currently they look ordered by appearance or mob level(?). What do you think of grouping them by type? (Areas, Missions ''and ''Labyrinths) Flaviojs 20:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC)